<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grand Central High, Home of the Gays by iamjustmexd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756398">Grand Central High, Home of the Gays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustmexd/pseuds/iamjustmexd'>iamjustmexd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Newsies, M/M, Modern Era, No Smut, Oblivious, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustmexd/pseuds/iamjustmexd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Prompt-Inspired Newsies Oneshots in the same universe. They can probably be read as stand-alones but will allude to past parts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Bill Hearst/Darcy Reid, Buttons/JoJo (Newsies), Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Ike/Smalls (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Sniper/Tommy Boy (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day Feelings (Davey x Jack)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt Order:<br/>1. First Meeting (DaveyxJack)<br/>2. Flirting (RomeoxSpecs)<br/>3. Being Sleepy (AlbertxElmer)<br/>4. Clothing Swap (KatherinexSarah)<br/>5. Dancing (ButtonsxJojo)<br/>6. Being Nervous (IkexSmalls ft. Mike)<br/>7. Forehead Kiss (Kid BlinkxMush)<br/>8. Morning Routine (AlbertxElmer)<br/>9. Making A Move (RacexSpot)<br/>10. Date Night (BillxDarcy)<br/>11. Injury (CrutchiexFinch)<br/>12. Hug From Behind (KatherinexSarah)<br/>13. Distraction (DaveyxJack)<br/>14. Horror Movie (RacexSpot)<br/>15. Valentine's Day (Multiple Ships)<br/>16. Holding Hands (Kid BlinkxMush)<br/>17. Unrequited Love (SniperxTommy Boy)<br/>18. Childhood Friends (BillxDarcy)<br/>19. Meeting The Family (DaveyxJack)<br/>20. Jealousy (RacexSpot &amp; AlbertxElmer)<br/>21. Flowers (ButtonsxJojo)<br/>22. Babysitting (RacexSpot)<br/>23. Cuddling (RomeoxSpecs)<br/>24. Makeouts (IkexSmalls)<br/>25. Vacation (DaveyxJack &amp; KatherinexSarah)<br/>26. Baking (Kid BlinkxMush)<br/>27. Being Sad (ButtonsxJojo)<br/>28. Hanging Out (Multiple Ships)<br/>29. Confession (SniperxTommy Boy)<br/>30. First Kiss (CrutchiexFinch)<br/>31. Prom (Multiple Ships)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day of senior year. Jack Kelly and a bunch of his friends were hanging on the bleachers during lunch. They were swapping stories about their summers adamantly, even though they all practically spent it together. While the boys talked, their friend Katherine walked up with a giddy smile on her face.</p><p>"What's got you so happy?" Finch asked when he spotted her.</p><p>"My girlfriend finally transferred to our school with her brother!" Katherine squealed, hopping in a circle.</p><p>"Wait, Sarah has a brother?" Jack asked, "I've been to the diner she works at hundreds of times with you, and I've never seen no brother."</p><p>"They're twins, but he doesn't really hang out at the diner. He's really sweet though, and I really like Sarah, So please play nice."</p><p>"Us? Never!" Race yelled, Albert and Jojo laughed along with him.</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes at his adopted brother and his friends, elbowing his other adopted brother, Crutchie, so they could share a look of annoyance.</p><p>As this was happening, the girl Jack recognized from the many times Katherine dragged him to the diner before she got the guts to ask her out walked up to them. The blond had a big smile on her face as she hugged her girlfriend from behind. Katherine started introducing her to all the guys that she hadn't met, but Jack was only focused on one thing, the guy Sarah dragged along behind her.</p><p>Despite them being twins, the guy looked nothing like his shorter, blonde sister with the button nose. He had a roman nose, hair almost as dark as Jack's own, and he was tall, probably taller than Jojo. One thing was for sure, he was the cutest boy Jack had ever laid his eyes on.</p><p>Jack didn't realize he was staring until the boy who was nervously fidgeting with the strap of his should bag made accidental eye contact. The other boy looked away quickly, but Jack was still embarrassed. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you guys! This is David, by the way." He caught Sarah say. Davey, huh? Suits him.</p><p>"Uh, hi." The tall boy said with a small smile. Jack felt his heart swell.</p><p>"Now, if you don't mind, Sarah and I have got some catching up to do." Katherine winked as she pulled Sarah away from the group, triggering a lot of whistles from the boys.</p><p>Davey was just standing awkwardly, staring at the ground as the group of boys started comparing their schedules. Jack immediately hopped off his spot on the bleachers and walked up to the boy.</p><p>"Hey, Davey, the name's Jack Kelly." Jack introduced himself as he extended a hand.</p><p>The other boy shook back and looked him in the eyes, he looked confused, but Jack just smiled at him. The other boy smiled back politely, "Hi."</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>"Come on, David!" Sarah yelled, pulling David towards the school.</p><p>David groaned. He knew Sarah was excited to be going to school with her girlfriend, but David was just dreading having to make new friends in his senior year.<br/>
"Why are you rushing? Just because we get there early doesn't mean lunch is going to happen faster."</p><p>"Don't be a killjoy! I'm just excited that we can make some friends!"</p><p>"Yeah, speak for yourself." Sarah was much more extroverted than David.</p><p>"Don't worry about it! Katherine says she has a huge friend group, and they're very welcoming. You'll fit right in."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Lunch rolled around quickly, and David and Sarah were wandering around. They saw two people that David just barely recognized as Darcy and Bill from when he last ate at the diner. They were Katherine's oldest friends.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Sarah said, walking up to them, David just followed from behind.</p><p>"Oh, hey! It's the twins!" Darcy exclaimed, enwrapping the blonde in a short hug.</p><p>After Bill took his turn hugging Sarah, David nodded at the two of them. If his memory served him correctly, they were dating.</p><p>"Do you know where Kath is?" Sarah asked, sounding way too lovestruck for her own good.</p><p>"I think she went out to the bleachers to talk to Jack and his gang."</p><p>"Oh! I finally get to meet the others! We'll see you later then!"</p><p>David was tempted to just stick around with Darcy and Bill since he somewhat knew them already. He decided that leaving his sister would be a jerk move, so he just followed her out. They reached the field when Sarah started sprinting towards the large group sitting on the bleachers.</p><p>David was a little nervous about the small crowd but hung back as introductions were made. He started playing with the strap on his shoulder bag when he felt like someone was looking at him. When he looked up, he had to look away quickly because the guy he made eye contact with was the hottest guy he'd ever seen with his own two eyes. He wanted to look back to take another look, but he didn't want to come off too strangely. He wanted to kick his sister when she left him alone so she could go and hang out with Katherine.</p><p>He was debating whether or not to find Bill and Darcy when the hot guy decided to walk up to him.</p><p>"Hey, Davey, the name's Jack Kelly."</p><p>David was going to correct him but hearing that new nickname come from his mouth made him want to legally change his name, so he shook his hand and tried hard not to freak out about it.</p><p>"Hi," Davey answered back.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It turned out Jack and Davey had their afternoon classes together, so the taller boy stuck to the other like glue for the rest of the day. Crutchie noticed his brother was hanging awfully close to the new kid and hinted to him that he should take Davey out.</p><p>Jack ended up taking Davey for coffee after school. But it wasn't a date. They were just hanging out, and Jack told the new kid everything he would need to know about their school. Who to stay away from, which teachers to suck up to, and how to unjam the lockers. He also gave him a crash course on their friend group by telling him who was dating whom and describing faces to name.</p><p>Jack walked Davey home after, and they stopped just outside the door to his apartment building.</p><p>"Uh, thanks for the coffee again. You didn't have to pay-"</p><p>"Hey, it's all good. Let's just say that you got the next one. That is if you wanna get coffee some other time again."</p><p>"That sounds great. See you at school tomorrow?"</p><p>"See ya, Davey!" Jack walked off while Davey let himself in.</p><p>When Davey got to his apartment, he collapsed on the couch and let out a lovestruck whine.</p><p>"You okay?" Sarah asked, rounding the corner.</p><p>"No." He pouted.</p><p>"Did Jack do something?"</p><p>"No, he's great. That's the problem, though."</p><p>"Ohhh, you like Jack, huh?"</p><p>Davey let out another whine to let her know she was right. Sarah sat on the end of the couch that Davey wasn't laying on. She let him rant about how cute Jack was since this is was what she did to him when she met Katherine. Thankfully their parents and little brother were out, and the twins could talk freely.</p><p>"You should ask him out if you like him so much."</p><p>"Ha, yeah, right. Funny joke, Sarah. I met him today and I barely know him. I don't even know if the guy is into guys!"</p><p>"He's bi."</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"Well, he told me for one."</p><p>"What? When!?"</p><p>"He's come by the diner enough times for me to call him a friend. This is why I tell you to study at the diner instead of the library! All the cute ones are at the diner!"</p><p>Davey sat up and turned, so he was looking right at his sister. He studied her for a moment, making sure she wasn't just saying stuff to get his hopes up.</p><p>"You think he could like me?"</p><p>"I think he already likes you."</p><p>Before Davey could respond, Les thundered in through the front door, immediately asking about their days. The twins indulged him and told him stories about what happened while their parents brought the groceries in to start making dinner.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next morning, Davey was woken by the loud sound of his phone ringing. He answered it without checking the caller ID.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"David! Where the hell are you? Class starts in half an hour!" Sarah yelled in his ear.</p><p>Davey looked over towards the clock on his nightstand and jumped out of bed upon seeing the time.</p><p>"You never woke me up!" Davey yelled back as he ran to get his clothes on.</p><p>"I stayed the night at Katherine's!"</p><p>"When did you leave!? Ugh, you know what? Nevermind, I'll see you in class. Just tell the teacher I'm running to class."</p><p>Davey hung up and threw all his books into his bag and stared at the kitchen but then decided against breakfast. The walk to school was 15 minutes if he hurried.<br/>
He locked the door and ran down the stairs of his building. He was about to bolt as he hit the sidewalk pavement, but a car horn caused him to turn. There he saw Jack Kelly waving outside the window of a blue minivan. Davey hesitated before running up and hopping in the passenger seat.</p><p>"Glad I caught ya. I drove over when Sarah told Katherine and me that you might be late."</p><p>"Uh, thanks."</p><p>"No worries. It's a ten-minute drive." Jack pulled into the road and started their drive.</p><p>"You have a car?"</p><p>"Yeah, well I have two adoptive brothers that are the same age as me, and a whole lotta friends. Thought it would be smart to be able to take some of them by wheels." Jack grinned, "Miss Medda paid for half of it once I saved up enough for the other half. She said it'd be good to get us outta her hair every once in a while."</p><p>"You call your mom Miss Medda?"</p><p>"I did before she adopted us. Crutchie and Race call her mom, but we both agreed it sounds more natural if I kept on calling her by her name." Jack explained, "What about you? I only know about your sister."</p><p>"Oh uh, well my dad owns a little store downtown, and my mom works down at the hospital. I also have a little brother named Les. You'd love him."</p><p>"Well, if he's anything like you, I definitely will."</p><p>They glanced at each other during a red light. Davey was blushing from the comment. He was only a little relieved when they had to break eye contact when the light turned green.</p><p>They were able to make it to the school with five minutes to spare. They both sat back and looked at one another once Jack was parked.</p><p>"Well, we got different homerooms," Jack said.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"We should probably get out of here and go to those."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Hey, Davey?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Without verbally answering, Davey unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the center console and had his first kiss.</p><p>They were both late to homeroom, but Davey would say it was entirely worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He's Into Me? (Romeo x Specs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of the gang were hanging out at the library. Race, Albert, Elmer, Romeo, Finch, Henry, Specs, Jack, and Jack's new boyfriend, Davey. They were supposed to be studying but Elmer and Davey were the only ones actually doing that. And as much as they tried, they could not get their respective boyfriends to pay attention either. Albert was sat in Elmer's laugh, but he was also shooting spit wads at Race with a straw. Jack was sketching instead of paying attention to a word anyone else was saying, and Finch and Henry were making fun of the authors' names on the books surrounding them.</p><p>Romeo and Specs, however, were just having their usual conversation.</p><p>"Aw, c'mon Specs, lemme try them on!"</p><p>"You've tried them on before."</p><p>"Yeah but I wanna hear you tell me I look cute with them on again."</p><p>"You're always cute."</p><p>"Why thank you handsome, now hand 'em over!"</p><p>Specs and Romeo spent the whole study session swapping accessories and complimenting each others' appearances. Before either of them knew it, Henry decided to speak up.</p><p>"I gotta go and meet up with Laurie." He said.</p><p>"Boo! Hetero!" Albert yelled, one of the ladies at the front desk of the library started laughing.</p><p>"Uh, I gotta go too. Charlie wants me to take him to that bird exhibit at the park." Finch added.</p><p>Race made a whipping motion and thwpping sound with his mouth. Albert and Race high-fived each other. Elmer rolled his eyes, proceeding to peck small kisses into the back of Albert's neck.</p><p>"Aye, get a room." Jack exclaimed, "Go to your things, we'll continue tomorrow."</p><p>Most of the boys left, only leaving Race, Jack, Davey, Specs, and Romeo behind.</p><p>"Hey Specs, Romeo, if you two want I can drive ya both home," Jack said while he gathered his notebooks into his backpack.</p><p>The two agreed and Romeo hopped onto Specs' back so the taller boy could carry him there. Specs ran ahead of the others to make it to Jack's car. Race was not far behind them. As they waited for Jack to unlock the doors, Romeo leaned against Specs' chest and Specs brought a hand up to play with his hair.</p><p>"Aw, get a room." Race whined.</p><p>"You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" Romeo winked.</p><p>Race made a retching sound, which made Specs and Romeo laugh at him. Jack walked up, hand-in-hand with Davey, and unlocked the doors. He rolled his eyes at the other three and opened the passenger seat for his boyfriend.</p><p>"Alright, alright. Get in, idiots." He said.</p><p>Race rushed to the very back, unnecessarily climbing over Jack's seats. Specs and Romeo sat in the middle row. As soon as their journey started, Specs took Romeo's hand and started stroking it gently. They shared teasing whispers to each other while Race was too busy playing on his phone to make fun of them and Jack was too busy driving to tell them to keep it in their pants. They put up the arm rests so that Romeo was able to rest his head on Specs' shoulder.</p><p>"Alright Romeo, see ya tomorrow," Jack announced as the van pulled up into the driveway of Romeo's home.</p><p>As Romeo exited, he winked at Specs and blew him a kiss. Specs winked back and grinned widely until he was out of sight. He was half expecting Race to jump up to the seat next to him, but he seemed too preoccupied with his phone. It was probably that kid from the school in Brooklyn that he's been talking to. Jack started driving off, programming Specs' address into the GPS system. Davey cleared his throat, getting Specs' attention since he hadn't said a word since the library.</p><p>"Uh, so how did you and Romeo start dating?" He asked.</p><p>Jack let out a snort and Specs knew he looked shocked at Davey's assumption. It was an easy mistake to make since they were so close, but he just hadn't heard it in a while.</p><p>"We're not dating, we're just friends."</p><p>"Oh, sorry, I just-"</p><p>"You ain't dating?!" A shrill exclamation called from behind Specs, Race had apparently been paying attention to their conversation.</p><p>"No!" Specs yelled, he thought at least Race would've paid attention enough to know that Romeo wasn't even into guys.</p><p>"Well, ya should be." Race pointed out, "Yous is flirting all the time, anyway. Might as well have something to show for it."</p><p>"We're just friends. Besides, Romeo's straight, ain't he?"</p><p>"Oh please, Romeo's as straight as I am." Jack chimed in as they pulled up to a red light. To make his point known, he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek and raised his eyebrows accusingly towards Specs.</p><p>"He's bi?" Specs felt like his whole world had turned upside-down.</p><p>"He's pan as hell, how the hell do you not know this? You is with him all the time." Race said.</p><p>The car started moving again and Specs sat back in his seat, stunned. Romeo was with a girl when they first met, and once they had broken it off he hadn't been with anyone since. He guessed it made sense that Specs had just assumed the Asian was only into girls from that, but was his flirting genuine? When they had started flirting, Specs had assumed it was just a joke since Romeo was into girls and didn't think twice about it. The other boy was cute as hell, too, and Specs had considered dating him numerous amounts of times, but he thought it was off the table. But now...</p><p>"Do ya think he'd want to date me?"</p><p>"Yes!" The other three yelled.</p><p>As soon as Specs got home, he called up his friend, taking a seat on his driveway instead of going into his house.</p><p>"Hey Specs, couldn't get enough of me?" Romeo said right after he picked up, Specs could hear the goofy grin on his face.</p><p>"Wanna go out?" Specs said before he could back out, "Like on a date?"</p><p>The line was silent for a long time. It was quiet for so long that Specs almost apologized and made the excuse that he was just kidding. Had the other three lied to him Before he could, the boy on the other side of his phone spoke.</p><p>"About time ya caught on!" Romeo exclaimed, "Hell fucking yes, I'll go out with ya!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Movie Night (Albert x Elmer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t edit this one and it’s the shortest one, but it’s cute and I like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albert's dad and brothers were on a weekend fishing trip, so Elmer came to keep his boyfriend company. They weren't technically allowed to be alone in the house together if they were having a sleepover, but Albert's dad wouldn't know Elmer had slept over and after nine children, Elmer doubted his parents even cared.</p><p>The two were watching movies on the Albert's laptop in his room. It was one that Elmer had picked out, so Albert was trying really hard to stay awake for it, but he had had a long day that day. The lack of energy was starting to take a toll on the redhead and the warmth of his boyfriend's body was not helping.</p><p>Every time Albert looked up, he saw Elmer staring intently at the screen. He didn't doubt that the movie was engaging, but he was just really trying not to fall asleep. </p><p>Despite himself, he let out a yawn, which drew Elmer's attention to the boy cuddled up with him.</p><p>"You okay, babe?"</p><p>"Mm." Albert hummed, nuzzling his face into Elmer's chest. He decided not to lie and revealed himself. "Tired."</p><p>"Want me to turn off the movie?" Elmer asked.</p><p>"No, finish the movie.” Albert mumbled, smiling softly.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay. Lemme just get us more comfortable, in case you do fall asleep.” </p><p>Elmer carefully maneuvered the two of them without jolting Albert too much in order to get the laptop closer so he could turn down the volume. He made sure both of them were laying down comfortably and started playing with Albert's hair. He couldn't do this often due to the fact that Albert was almost always wearing a hat, which was a shame, because his hair was so soft. Albert leaned into the touch and tried to keep his eyes open. The brunet made sure that his other arm was able to put away the laptop easily.</p><p>By the climax of the movie, Albert started to snore lightly, alerting Elmer that he had finally fallen asleep. He decided to finish the movie since there was only ten minutes left and didn’t bother watching the end credits scene. He would be able to watch it some other time. </p><p>With one hand, he shut the laptop and placed it on Albert’s nightstand. His next predicament was having to lower them both so they would be laying down and not leaning against the headboard. As he began to pick up the other boy to shift him lower on the bed, Albert began to stir.</p><p>“Hey, babe, I gotta move us down, okay?” Elmer whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Mmkay, love you.” Albert’s voice was gravelly from tiredness, but he held up his arms to make it easier for Elmer to pick him up. </p><p>Elmer smiled at his adorable boyfriend. He got up so he could pick him up and whispered into his ear again, “Love you, too”</p><p>He moved them so he was spooning Albert and placed a kiss on the back of his head. Elmer had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Albert took his hands into his own and subconsciously played with them as he fell asleep again.</p><p>“Night, Elmer.”</p><p>“Goodnight, babe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Change of Style (Katherine x Sarah)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katherine Plumber was constantly described by her friends as being a femme lesbian. She knew they were joking, but she never really thought of herself as a femme. Plus, she wasn't a lesbian, she was bi, thank you very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, more than half of her wardrobe contained floral prints, skirts, and dresses, many of which were pink or purple, but did that mean she was femme? She never thought so until she slipped into a random diner months ago and met Sarah Jacobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Katherine wouldn't have seen Sarah as a tomboy since the uniform was a collared short sleeve and unflattering khakis. It wasn't until Sarah wrote her number on Katherine's receipt after an hour of non-stop flirting, which concluded in the two going on a date the following weekend, where Katherine saw her real style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their first date, Katherine wore a plain, muted pink dress, and Sarah wore an orange beanie, ripped jeans, and a t-shirt that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Nobody Knows I'm A Lesbian.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katherine was surprised, but obviously, the date went well, and the two had been going out ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presently, Katherine was at the Jacobs' home, staring into Sarah's closet with Jack staring holes into the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful Kath, you stare at the closet too long it may think you wanna go back in." He said, the usual charm filling his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to her ex and promptly stuck her tongue out at him. Jack was currently wearing his boyfriend's white button-up, dark blue cardigan, and beige slacks. He looked much more preppy and put together than usual. It looked unnatural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine knew that Davey and Sarah were in their living room, waiting for them to go to this stupid 'dress-as-your-partner' party that Bill and Darcy invited them to. Davey was wearing Jack's blue letterman jacket and had his blue jeans cuffed, but she wasn't sure what Sarah looked like yet. She envied the singles that would be there, who were just dressed in solid black to indicate their lack of a partner to dress up as.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid the clothing hangers around again, trying to decide on which of Sarah's zip-up hoodies to wear with which crappy graphic tee. She finally settled on an oversized Green Day shirt that was big enough to hang off one shoulder and the dark blue skinny jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should wear a hat, too," Jack said, pointing to the stack of Sarah's hat collection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you aren't gonna wear Davey's suspenders, I don't have to wear one of Sarah's snapbacks." Katherine shot back as she raised her current shirt over her head. Neither Jack nor Katherine cared if they changed in front of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." Jack shrugged, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve, "Y'know, Darcy and Bill got some nerve asking their guests to dress up as their partners when they basically dress the same already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just be happy you were invited to Bill's again after last time." Katherine laughed as she attempted to fix her appearance in Sarah's mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Low blow, Plumber, Mrs. Hearst even said she was hopin' to replace that chandelier anyway." Jack said, "You ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I'll ever be." Katherine sighed, giving up on making her hair seem presentable with the outfit, and grabbed one of Sarah's beanies to pull over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked out to Davey reading a novel on the couch, Jack's jacket looking a little too big and his jeans a little too short. He looked up when he heard the two approaching and stifled a laugh at Katherine's uncomfortable face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, David Benjamin Jacobs." Katherine glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davey placed a bookmark in his book and held up both of his arms in surrender, a position that Jack took advantage of to kiss his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should join the football team Davey, you look good in this," Jack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'll just steal this from you then." Davey smiled, blush tinting his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, get a room." Katherine rolled her eyes and looked around, "Where's Sarah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bathroom, she wanted to do makeup too," Davey answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he finished his sentence, Sarah came out of the bathroom wearing what Katherine wore on their first date. She smiled softly, which looked strange without her usual natural makeup. She was wearing Katherine's shade of lipstick and a never before seen tint of blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Davey turned to see the same sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine stood there, in awe. Somehow her tomboy-ish girlfriend looked prettier than her in that dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, would one of you say something already? I feel way out of sorts here." Sarah blurted out, "I mean, I had to shave my legs for this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look good, Jacobs," Jack said first, nodding with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good, just never thought I'd see you wearing lipstick in my lifetime, is all." Davey laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, haha, very funny." Sarah rolled her eyes as she walked up to them, pushing her twin's head so he'd collapse against Jack on the couch. She then walked straight up to Katherine and smiled, "You know, you could totally pull off an emo phase."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine looked down at her outfit and back up at Sarah. She gestured to the dress, "And you could've totally pulled off the ferme lesbian look if you wanted. You look beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah smiled, reaching a hand up to fix the lopsided beanie on her girlfriend's head. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time, just smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, lovebirds, we're gonna be late!" Jack's voice broke through their little trance, and they turned to see Jack at the door and Davey standing out in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah took Katherine's hand, and they both ran after the boys to get to Jack's car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah almost tripped due to the heels she was wearing, and Katherine had to seriously get used to Sarah's hightops, but they went to the party and got many compliments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think this is the first time I've seen you in jeans, Plumber." Racetrack commented at the party. The lucky bastard was in solid black to signal his singleness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, get used to it. These look best on my girlfriend anyway." Katherine replied, snaking an arm around Sarah's shoulder so she could pull her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same goes for this," Sarah said, fingering the end of her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you said that's what Katherine wore on your first date?" Elmer asked, pointing to Sarah's dress. He was wearing Albert's letterman jacket over a gray polo shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but she looked a hundred times better in it than I did. Saw her in this thing and just about fell in love on the spot. That's why I thought I'd wear it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine gave her a loving smile, not knowing this information beforehand. The two kissed, prompting the boys to 'awe' on sight. Katherine waved them off with one of her hands, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when they had to give each other back their clothes, Sarah let Katherine keep the top as a sleep shirt, which was fine by Katherine because it still smelled like Sarah.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Dance In The Park (Buttons x Jojo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are greatly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone except the Medda Larkin adoptees, the Jacobs twins, Katherine, Bill, and Darcy were hanging out at the park. Some of them were throwing a frisbee around, some had started a game of volleyball, and the rest were just sitting in the grass and enjoying the beautiful day. Jojo, Buttons, Mike, and Finch were talking amongst themselves while watching the Albert and Elmer vs. Blink and Mush volleyball match. Jojo was laying down with his head on Buttons' lap while his boyfriend played around with his hair.</p><p>"Wait, what did Crutchie say happened?" Jojo asked Finch.</p><p>"Jack and Race got caught sneaking back home late, and he was coverin' for them," Finch explained.</p><p>"Dang, sorry, Finch." Buttons said.</p><p>"Eh, I don't need my boyfriend around to have a good time! It's just too bad the Jacobs couldn't make it."</p><p>"Yeah, I hear their parents are real sticklers. They trust the Larkin boys 'cause they met Medda, and they trust Katherine because of her oozin' charm." Mike said.</p><p>"Well, out of anyone, they should trust Race the least." Finch laughed. "At least they got folks who care 'bout 'em."</p><p>"At least they got folks," Jojo said absentmindedly, not realizing what he had said until it went quiet within the group. "Hey, none of that! I ain't the only orphan in the group! The nuns that raised me were very kind anyway, taught me how to dance 'n everything!"</p><p>"Nuns taught you how to dance?" Buttons laughed, continuing to play with Jojo's hair.</p><p>"Yeah, before I moved out to live with my aunt! C'mon, I'll show ya!" Jojo stood up, grabbing Buttons' arms along the way. He hoisted his boyfriend up, pulling him close.</p><p>"There's no music." Buttons said, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>"That's never stopped me!" Jojo exclaimed, taking Buttons' hand in his and wrapping his other arm around his waist, "Follow my lead."</p><p>The couple started doing a simple ballroom dance around the field on Jojo's lead. Mike and Finch started to sing some random tune through laughter. The other two laughed at the purposefully bad singing as they began to get bolder in their dance moves. They didn't realize the other guys were watching them until Jojo dipped Buttons and a burst of cheers came from around them. Jojo let Buttons twirl him around, and they both bowed dramatically. The other boys clapped wildly.</p><p>"Kiss!" Romeo yelled loudly, which caused the other boys to start the chant.</p><p>"This ain't our wedding!" Was what Jojo began to say but got cut off by the last word when he felt Buttons sweep him off his feet, so the slightly shorter boy was carrying him bridal style.</p><p>"What do ya say, Jorgelino?" Buttons asked, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Jojo made a face at the use of his real name and leaned up towards his boyfriend's face. "I dunno Benjamin, you sure you wanna be a dancer's man?"</p><p>"Wouldn't have it any other way." Buttons winked and closed the gap to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Switcheroo (Ike x Smalls)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mike... Miiiiike."</p><p>Mike groaned, throwing a pillow in the general direction of Ike's voice. The pillow was thrown right back at him, and he groaned louder. He turned to face his twin.</p><p>"What the fuck do you want?" Mike mumbled, attempting to glare at his brother, but because he was still waking up, it looked more like a squint.</p><p>"My date with Smalls is tonight," Ike whispered loudly.</p><p>"I know." Mike groaned, turning over on his side and grabbing the pillow Ike threw at him to block his ear with. Ike shook his brother aggressively, not stopping until Mike sat up at glared at him. "What?"</p><p>"You gotta help me, man." Ike pleaded, "I'm so nervous."</p><p>Mike's demeanour softened since he knew how much Ike liked Smalls. "You'll be fine. Smalls likes you too, you know. And besides, I can't help. It's not like I can go on the date for you."</p><p>Mike laughed but noticed that Ike had a glint in his eye and was not laughing. Mike stopped abruptly and started shaking his head. His brother took him by the shoulders.<br/>"Please?"</p><p>"No! Absolutely not! That's not even gonna work!"</p><p>"C'mon, please! You can just wear my clothes. We're identical!"</p><p>"Ike, what the fuck am I even gonna do on your first date? I'm straight if you've forgotten."</p><p>"You're way better at flirting than me! Just like, pretend he's a girl or something."</p><p>"I'm not gonna pretend my good friend Smalls, the love interest of my identical brother, is a girl so I can flirt with him."</p><p>"I'll give you five dollars!"</p><p>Mike flopped back on his bed and pulled the covers up over his head.</p><p>"Ten!" Ike yelled.</p><p>"M'not a fuckin' prostitute," Mike mumbled in response.</p><p>"Twenty, and you can use my car for the next week!"</p><p>"Twenty-five and I can use your car for the next month."</p><p>"Fine, deal!"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>That's how Mike found himself in his brother's clothes, a bit of makeup on his face to cover up some freckles, hunched over in the booth of Jacobi's diner. He sneered at Ike, who was hiding in a corner booth in a dark hoodie and sunglasses, which he borrowed from Albert. He was startled by the voice of one of his best friends.</p><p>"Hey, Ike." The shorter boy smiled.</p><p>"Uh, hey." Mike cleared his throat and leaned back in the seat.</p><p>"You look different. Did you do something with your hair?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Mike shrugged, before remembering the whole reason he was doing this in the first place, "You look amazing."</p><p>"Thanks!" Smalls looked down at his outfit and smiled before sitting across from his date.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, looking through the menus that Mike had taken when he'd gotten in. He looked up and realized that Smalls was staring intently at his face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Are you wearing makeup?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah."</p><p>"Sorry if that was forward. You just look a lot like your brother right now?"</p><p>Mike laughed nervously, "Who, Mike? No, I was just trying something out."</p><p>Smalls was about to say something else, but Mike's saving grace appeared in the form of Sarah Jacobs.</p><p>"Are you folks ready to- oh, hey guys! Oh, that's right, your date was today! Well, what can I get you?" She asked, cheerily. Mike was very glad that the focus had turned away from him.</p><p>"Smalls just got here, but can we get some fries first? And two medium vanilla milkshakes?"</p><p>"If you want, I can grab one of our huge sundae glasses and put two straws in it." Sarah smiled.</p><p>Before Mike could decline the offer, Smalls interjected, "That would be great! Thanks, Sarah!"</p><p>"Anytime, have fun you two." She winked.</p><p>Mike suppressed a groan, deciding the romantic milkshake was worth having the good car for a month. He dug his nose in his menu and pretended to continue looking through it.</p><p>"What're you gonna have?" Smalls asked after a bit, closing and placing his menu down on the table.</p><p>"Just a hotdog, probably." Mike shrugged.</p><p>"I thought you weren't eating meat this week?"</p><p>Oh shit, yeah. Ike was doing that diet thing for his psychology experiment.</p><p>"Uh, it's next week," Mike said.</p><p>"Sure it is." Smalls narrowed his eyes suspiciously.</p><p>"Hey, guys! Here's your milkshake! Do you know what you're ordering?" Sarah asked, plopping the milkshake down and placing the two straws in.</p><p>Smalls ordered for both of them, and the waitress scribbled the orders into her notepad. Before she left, she leaned onto the table with both hands and lowered her voice.</p><p>"Just so you know, I'm pretty sure your brother is spyin' on you." She whispered, tilting her head towards where Mike knew Ike was watching.</p><p>He attempted to block the sight of Smalls, who immediately looked over his should to see his actual date shrouded in dark clothes. He sighed and laid his head on the table for a couple of seconds. Sarah looked at the both of them confused, but Mike waved her off, mouthing that it was fine. He glanced back at Ike, who was distracted by a different waiter taking his order. When he turned back to his best friend, he almost jumped when seeing Smalls was staring right into his eyes with a look that could kill.</p><p>"I fucking knew it." He said, "What? Did he think me asking him out was a set-up? Or was that just a huge fucking mistake?"</p><p>Mike's eyes widened, and before he knew it he was reaching over to take Smalls' hands in his. "No, no, he was just nervous as hell. You know Ike, he's never been on a date before."</p><p>Smalls visibly calmed at the explanation, but Mike knew it wasn't over when a sinister smile appeared on his face. "Nervous, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I promise. I wasn't gonna go along with it, but I was bribed."</p><p>"Wanna play a trick on him?" Smalls asked.</p><p>Mike groaned before reluctantly agreeing, this couple would be the end of him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Ike was drinking a cup of cocoa he ordered, keeping a close eye on how the date was going. Mike was always the more outgoing one out of the two of them, so hopefully, this would work out.</p><p>He couldn't hear them too well, but at first, it seemed like they were off to a rocky start. At one point, he thought Smalls had seen him, but he must not have because, after that, things started looking up. He was only able to see Smalls' face, but he was smiling. They were sharing a milkshake, which gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. But he could see past it, now was not a good time to get jealous.</p><p>Things took a turn, though, when Smalls got up and moved to the same side of the booth as Mike, which would've been good news, but then his crush started cozying up. It was the last straw when Smalls turned his brother's head and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>Ike was up and across the room in seconds. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he pulled off his poorly made disguise and glared at his twin.</p><p>"Ike?" Mike pulled away from Smalls. Ike was about to yell at him when he saw the shorter boy's face. Smalls had a very amused look plastered on.</p><p>"Uh.." Ike took a step back as Smalls slipped out of the booth.</p><p>"Normally, I'd be mad that you thought I wouldn't be able to tell you two apart and about you technically standing me up, but your brother made an excuse for you that I found quite sweet. You're very lucky I like you." And before Ike knew it, Smalls was pulling him into a kiss, which Ike happily pressed into. After a couple of seconds, Smalls pulled away. "But if you ever plan on pulling a switch like this again, I will personally drop kick you."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Ike saluted with two fingers before he was pulled into another kiss.</p><p>Mike rolled his eyes at his best friend and his brother and left some cash for their meal. He took off Ike's sweater and left it on the booth before heading out, his brother's car keys in hand.</p><p>Sarah caught him right before he exited. "Hey, Ike. Why is your date kissing your brother?"</p><p>"I'm Mike, actually. You'll get to know the differences soon." Mike smiled and left Sarah very confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Small Things (Kid Blink x Mush)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Sorry for the small hiatus! I'm back now :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Elmer!" Kid Blink ran up to his friend, who had whipped his head around at the sound of some calling his name.</p><p><br/>
"Hey, what's up?"</p><p><br/>
"Are you going to the football game with Albert tomorrow? I need a ride, and Mush has a family thing right before his game."</p><p><br/>
"Oh, yeah, of course. Do you wanna hang out at my house before we have to get Al there?"</p><p><br/>
"Uh, yeah. Sure." Blink shrugged, "Is anyone else going to be there?"</p><p><br/>
"Uh, some of my siblings, probably. Race is also hitching a ride so he can leave Davey alone with Jack before the game."</p><p><br/>
"Sounds good."</p><p><br/>
———————————————————</p><p><br/>
The next day, right before Blink was heading off to find Elmer, Mush approached him.</p><p><br/>
"You sure you're okay with going with someone else? I can just ditch the family thing." Mush offered, nervously.</p><p><br/>
"I'll be fine, Mush. I haven't hung out with these guys in a long time. It'll be fun!"</p><p><br/>
"If you say so." Mush kicked at the ground. He looked up nervously, looking small even though the two were about the same height. He then leaned in and hugged him in a tight embrace. He then muffled his voice into Blink's shoulder, "I love you."</p><p><br/>
Blink hugged back tightly, "I love you too, now go humour your family."</p><p><br/>
The couple said their goodbyes right as Elmer texted that they were going to leave soon. Kid Blink rushed over to the parking lot, to where he saw Elmer's small gray car was. Albert and Elmer greeted him as they leaned against the car, holding the passenger's door open. One of the seats was folded forwards so Blink could climb into the back, where a ready and buckled Race grinned at him. The blond was practically bouncing in his seat.</p><p><br/>
"What's got you so excited?" Blink asked as he settled next to him.</p><p><br/>
"We're playing Brooklyn Heights," Albert answered for him as he pushed back the front seat. "He's excited to check out their fullback."</p><p><br/>
"That ain't true, Conlon's just a friend!" Race stopped his bouncing so he could stick his tongue out at the redhead.</p><p><br/>
"Sure." Elmer butted in as he climbed into the driver's seat. His tone was very sarcastic.</p><p><br/>
Kid Blink chuckled as Race continued to protest. Their entire friend group knew that Race would annoy the shit out of Spot Conlon whenever they ran into each other because he had a major crush on the Brooklyn dweller. Blink couldn't fault him for it, though. He was almost as hot as Mush. Almost.</p><p><br/>
They stopped for pizza before heading back to Elmer's. They raced upstairs to the brunet's room so that they wouldn't have to share the pizza with his siblings. They dug in and just started talking. Somehow the conversation had turned to the topic of kissing.</p><p><br/>
"I can't believe Albert wasn't your first kiss." Race exclaimed towards Elmer.</p><p><br/>
"Well, it was my first year of middle school, and the birthday girl wanted to play spin the bottle. I didn't meet you guys for another year." Elmer shrugged, "Besides when you're a gay man and your first kiss was with a girl, I think it confirms it didn't mean anything."</p><p>Albert smiled and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, to which Race made gagging noises.</p><p><br/>
"Oh please, your first kiss was with Finch in the fourth grade on a dare." Albert accused. Race threw a pillow at his best friend.</p><p><br/>
"What about you Blink, was your first kiss Mush?" Elmer asked.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah, about a year ago, he was very adorable about it too." Blink answered, smiling at the memory.</p><p><br/>
"I swear, that man is a golden retriever in a linebacker's body." Race pointed out.</p><p><br/>
Blink laughed and chucked another pillow at Race. The taller boy screamed and demanded help from his best friend. Albert just mumbled that he was too comfortable to move, having sunken into Elmer's embrace. Elmer laughed and kissed the redhead's forehead.</p><p><br/>
"See, now I'm glad I'm not dating anyone. You couples do the mushiest shit." Race pretended to gag.</p><p><br/>
"Mush and I never kiss each other's foreheads."</p><p><br/>
The statement was left with silence before the rest of the three boys turned their heads towards Blink in surprise.</p><p><br/>
"You haven't?" Elmer asked.</p><p><br/>
"Uh, no? Why is that a big deal?" Blink asked.</p><p><br/>
"It's not. It's just that..." Albert trailed off, looking to Race for support in finishing his sentence.</p><p><br/>
"Just that-" Race cleared his throat, "Ain't Mush's love language touch?"</p><p><br/>
"What's your point?"</p><p><br/>
"We thought that you guys would be touchy-feely and stuff." Race replied.</p><p><br/>
"Not that it's your business, but we hug and kiss all the time." Blink said, "What's the point of cheek and forehead kisses if you can just go straight for the lips?"</p><p><br/>
"Yeah, well, I guess me 'n Elmer just don't do anything straight," Albert said, breaking the tension and making the group laugh again.</p><p><br/>
They dropped the subject, but Blink couldn't stop thinking about it. They had eventually dropped Albert off and were sitting in the bleachers waiting for the game to start, and Kid Blink found himself cursing the other three for bringing it up and making him overthink.</p><p><br/>
Race had gone down to talk to some of the cheerleaders he was friends with, leaving Elmer and Blink alone.</p><p><br/>
"Hey," Elmer spoke up after a bit, pulling Blink out of his head. "Sorry if it seemed like we were judging how you handle your relationship earlier. I think it just caught us off guard when you said you and Mush aren't that mushy."</p><p><br/>
"It's okay. I mean you guys are kind of right. I guess it just hasn't ever crossed my mind."</p><p><br/>
"Well, you could try it now." Elmer pointed out at the field.</p><p><br/>
Mush was running across it with his helmet tucked under his arm and a water bottle in the other hand. Blink stood up to meet his boyfriend at the bottom of the bleachers. He was stood on top of the very bottom row while Mush looked up at him from the ground.</p><p><br/>
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting a pep talk?"</p><p><br/>
"Not for another five minutes, just wanted to say hi before the game."</p><p><br/>
"Yeah?"</p><p><br/>
"Yeah." Mush flashed a dopey smile, hugging Blink around his legs.</p><p><br/>
Blink patted his head and crouched down to be eye level with his boyfriend. "I love you."</p><p><br/>
"I love you, too." Mush said.</p><p><br/>
Blink hesitated for a second before gently stroking a hand in Mush's hair to push his bangs back and planted a kiss on his forehead.</p><p><br/>
Mush blinked, his face getting redder by the second. Blink smiled and winked before running back up the bleachers to where Elmer was stifling a laugh with his hand.</p><p><br/>
Mush was still for a beat before he turned and ran off towards the locker room. He ended up fumbling a lot of passes whenever he thought about the forehead kiss, but thankfully they still won the game. Blink teased him about it at the after-party, but the couple ended up normalizing the gesture soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>